LIctrica
'Lictrica '(リクトリカ, Lictrica) is a A-rank missing-nin and rogue Kunoichi from the Land of Demons and the daughter of a court jester and acrobat in a circus. She is hired by Kara to hunt down Sarada Uchiha and Shin Uchiha for their Sharingan's. She was thwarted by the Akastuki members Hidan and Greed. Background Lictrica was born to a migrant father and mother whose clan ran a traveling circus based primary in the Land of Demons. At some point in her life her father, mother and younger sister died, and she was banished from the clan apparently their deaths was blamed on her unusual kekkei Genkai, and high chakra levels. She later wandered around working as a clown/harlequin, she slowly fell into depression, and insanity. She later became a mercenary and was hired at an unknown point by Kara. Personality Lictrica personality in her past has been distorted by her, through her various backstories she tells her opponents. However, it is known she fell into depression and eventually became insane. She is twisted, cunning, and intelligent who often giggles and throws fits of laughter and then cries for no apparent reason. She has no sense of honor and is morbid and has a fascination with killing and mutilation. Lictrica often sees the world as a land of sad people, and she as the joy and happiness she can bring the world by making everyone smile. She often carves a Glasgow smile on her victims remains. Appearance Lictrica appears a short female with tan skin, and wears white clown paint with five stigmata crosses on her forehead, and black lines and makeup around her eyes, she wears black n white trousers with a brown belt, and a black, red, and white long sleeve tank top with white and black gloves with a black and white diamond on the back of her hand, she also wears red metallic bells as ear rings and a red and black jester hat with golden bells, she also has a comical masquerade mask on top of her hat, with a black and red neck covering and a golden and checkered necklace with blue eyes on it, she also has black hair. Its unknown if the black hair is dyed or natural in appearance her face hasn't been seen without the makeup but guessed by the reactions of Shikidai, Boruto, Kiba, and Kakashi she is quite beautiful without her makeup. Abilities Lictrica is a very capable kunoichi. She is capable of singly handily and speedily incapacitating the Jonin leaders of Teams 7, 10, and 11 retrospectively and go toe-to-toe with Rock Lee and Hanabi Hyūga. She is a talented strategist and tactician, able to plan well-ahead and adjust to the change in situations. Physical Prowess Lictrica is shown to be stronger than she looks, with the ability to send Rock Lee through several houses with one kick, and smash through a brick wall with ease. She is also shown to very agile, and coordinated on the battlefield and is able to use Taijutsu to disarm multiple opponents with ease. She has great endurance as shown when Hanabi dislocated Lictrica's shoulder, to which she casually popped back into place and was able to keep fighting with no sign of pain or debilitation. Lictrica also rivals Naruto in terms of Chakra levels, her presence can cause people to have a hard time breathing, or standing, Sakura felt sick just by standing fifty feet from Lictrica. Kekkei Genkai Lictrica possess a unnamed Kekkei Genkai Bloodline which allows her Genjutsu to be more dangerous and deadlier than normal ones, and her Genjutsu's can't be broken as easily, they are also more life like. Ninjutsu Taijutsu Lictrica uses a unpredictable style of Taijutsu that changes depending on the situation from fast pace punches and kicks, to a more heavy handed style of attack, and from a berserk to a brawler style of combat. Nature Transformation Lictrica has mastered five nature transformations, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lighting Releases, and is capable of using advanced Fire, Earth, and Wind releases. Summoning Technique Lictrica holds the summoning contract to Hyenas and summons Bud and Lou two hyenas to aid her in transportation and battle. Medical Ninjutsu Lictrica is skilled in medical ninjutsu which she uses in battle with great proficient, she is able to inhibit movement of opponents, she is highly knowledgeable of the human body as she can preform Glasgow smiles on opponents, and is adapt at a custom made scalpel-knives. New Era Sarada Uchiha Arc Main article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Lictrica was hired by Kara to attack and steal Sarada and Shin Uchiha's Sharingans. She was intercepted by Hidan and Greed. Where she retreaded before being intercepted by Hanabi and Rock Lee who were sent by Kakashi to apprehend Hidan and Greed. Lictrica managed to defeat her opponents easily before escaping, she later managed to steal one of the Shin Uchiha clones Sharingans. Boruto the Movie Lictrica appeared in cameo during the Chunin exams, its believed Kara sent her to spy on Boruto Uzumaki. Shikidai was going after a thief who stole Himawari's stuffed panda and ran into her hotel room as Lictrica was changing and passed out due to blood loss. Kakashi came to retrieve him and he too passed out from seeing a naked Lictrica. Trivia * Lictrica is a combination of the Joker and Harlequin from DC comics. * Bud and Lou are also a reference to Harlequin's pets from DC, their appearance is based off their cameo appearance as stuff animal exhibits in Arkham City's Natural History Museum in the video-game Batman: Arkham City. * Lictrica is second villain/character to come from another continent the first would be the knights from Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel. Quotes * "Hahahahah come on guys lets all have a laugh." * "It is me you have greatly underestimated." * ''"Oh my...two in a row...that must be a new record. hehehehe" '' Category:Mercenary Category:Female Character Category:Female Category:Rogue Ninja Category:Rogue Shinobi Category:Assassins